Model Citizen
by MDGB-FAN
Summary: AU Buffy Summers is the perfect student: just cut out the bad grades, fights, parties, being threatened w being held back for senior year by Principal Snyder. Read inside 4 better summary TOTALLY SPUFFY! character death


Title: Model Citizen  
  
Rating: PG-13, just incase, I dunno...  
  
Category: Humor/Romance/Drama [Totally Spuffy!]  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is the perfect student, she participates in School activities, friendly to everyone...Except. She has troubles with her grades and is known to start a few fights and known to party...Too hard. Now as if that were enough trouble already to change herself, an exchange student who parties, drinks, smokes, and doesn't do his work is forced to live with her, and -she- is in charge of making him into a Model Citizen. So while changing herself she needs to change him too or be kept back senior year and not graduate with her friends. Will this work out for the better good? Or the lesser bad? ((All human. No vamps or whatever...))   
  
Authors Note: The Buffy characters and settings and whatever do not belong to me. They all belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, FX, Mutant Enemy, FOX and them people...Lucky bastards...Please Read and review though...please? Thank you!! ~sarah~ : D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~The Call~~~  
  
Buffy Anne Summers was the ideal student. Buffy had curly blonde hair, dyed of course, since only the tips of the roots, if looked at closely were brown. She had flirty hazel eyes and curves to die for. She was head of the Sunnydale High - cheerleading squad, she was on the student council, and she was part of the yearbook staff. Buffy was known to party hard as well. She quit drinking, when she was in her first year of high school. Buffy was also known as the 'Slayer'. She had taken up boxing a while back and now her nickname is Slayer, to many of her opponents. Buffy may have been all this, but when it came to work?  
  
"Willow..." Buffy whined "I don't get this. What is 5a = 3b to the 6th power? This doesn't make any sense!" Buffy threw her pencil down onto her paper.  
  
Willow just stared at her in disbelief "Buffy" She said shaking her head "we've gone over this. C'mon math is like the easiest subject."   
  
Buffy glared at her best friend, who happened to be the smartest kid in the whole school. They had been best friends since the first day of school of freshmen year. Willow was the shy one of Buffy's friends. She had short red hair, and always wore modest clothes. She was quiet, but gave much needed, and very good advice to Buffy. They shared secrets and Willow was also always there for her when Buffy needed help. Like now, with her homework.  
  
"Ok, ok. We'll take a break from math. How about you're English assignments?" Willow asked calmly.   
  
Buffy walked over to her shelf in her room and pulled out two textbooks. She threw them on the bed, where the red head was tutoring her on her incomplete assignments.   
  
"Here. But just so you know, when are we ever going to need math, science, history, or the whole English language?" Buffy sighed and flopped down on her perfectly made bed.  
  
"Buffy. If you don't keep a 2.8 average or higher then your going to be forced with being kicked off the cheer squad, kicked out of student council and you might have to stay back Senior year, and not graduate. So if your not going to do your work then don't waste my time." Willow gave Buffy her resolve face.   
  
Buffy groaned. "Ok Ms. Rosenberg. Teach." Buffy smiled uneasily.  
  
Willow smiled. "Now, we're getting somewhere."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and started to work.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Buffy! Telephone! But make it quick I'm expecting a phone call!" Buffy's mom- Joyce called from downstairs.  
  
"K mom."   
  
Buffy rolled over to the phone that was on a little table on the left of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Hello? Buffy speaking." She said sweetly into the phone.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" A man's voice was on the line. *Old, Buffy thought*  
  
"Er- yes..." Buffy was starting to feel uncomfortable. *Am I in trouble?*  
  
"Well, Ms. Summers, I'm the new guidance counselor in the school, and I see that your very active in the school's activities, but your grades....."  
  
*Great.* "Oh, well, I'm working on that. Really I am..." She quickly defended herself.  
  
"Uh-huh...Well, I've taken the liberty to already speak with your mother and the school principal Mr. Snyder, and we all decided that if you pass this..." He was having trouble thinking of the word "this test. Then we will consider knocking up your grade point average 4 points. We don't want to see you fail Ms. Summers. We see great potential in you but you must pass this test and bring your grades up to at least B quality work by the end of the school year, or we have no choice but to fail you. Do you understand?"  
  
Buffy was still trying to take all this in. "W-what kind of test? Like a written t-test?" *Buffy, get a hold of yourself. Stop stuttering!* She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh no. We have decided on you helping out an exchange student. We will be taking notes on how you well you take care of him."  
  
"Oh!" Buffy smiled. *Piece of cake!*  
  
She heard laughing. "Ms. Summers, it won't be easy you know. We didn't make it so it would be completely easy. How dull do you think we are?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think your dull or anything, but just taking care of him? Piece of cake!"  
  
"We'll see. Anyway, we will be taking notes on how well you help him to get good grades..." The man heard her sigh and continued "We will see how well you two get along, how well you make him into a model citizen, and we'll see if his behavior outside of school will be."  
  
Buffy was almost afraid to ask "Umm, ok. But what's wrong with him?"  
  
She didn't hear anything for a few seconds and as if on cue the man replied. "Nothings wrong with him. He's just...how can I say. Not a well behaved student. Kind of like you." Buffy didn't like this guy now. He just insulted her! Usually, she would have some nasty comeback but this was an authority so she bit her tongue and let him continue.  
  
"He doesn't do his work. He likes to party. And well, you'll see. He'll be at your house Friday night."  
  
Buffy was shocked to hear. "But I didn't even agree to this stupid thing!"  
  
The man quickly replied before Buffy could say anymore.   
  
"Buffy Summers! If you do not do this, and you keep getting horrible results on tests and homework then you WILL fail! Now, no talk back and listen up missy."   
  
Buffy was steaming with frustration.   
  
"He will be here tomorrow night, so that you two could get acquainted. He will be staying at your house, your mother has agreed to this too and he will be sleeping in your guestroom. He will stay with your family for the whole senior year. Seeing as school has only started two months ago, you two will have much time to improve yourselves. Am I clear about this Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer.   
  
"Ms. Summers?!"  
  
Quietly she answered. "Yes."  
  
"Very good. Now meet me in the school library tomorrow during lunch, so I can get you to sign some papers."  
  
Buffy was going to make some rude remark she was keeping in when she heard the dial tone. Out of frustration she hung up and violently slammed the phone down.  
  
"Buffy?" It was Willow.  
  
"Oh Wills. I totally forgot you were here." Buffy looked at her friend then around her room uneasy.  
  
"What was that about? Who was that?"  
  
Buffy told her friend about what had just happened. Willow shyly smiled. "Maybe it won't be that bad?"  
  
"What?!" Buffy put her hands on Willows shoulders and let it out. "If he's even half as bad as he sounds HOW IS THIS GOING TO BE -NOT- BAD?! We -both- need to improve our grades, behavior, and be better citizens. Willow, I have enough trouble trying to be what people want me to be, all pretty and stuff, enough trouble trying to get my grades up, enough trouble to be a better model citizen...How the hell am I going to help someone else do that too?! And what's worse! It's a guy! Guys Willow, have such a hard head its unbelievable! How am I going to persuade him to be a good citizen?" Buffy shook her head and Willow didn't know what to say. Buffy looked out her window. "I bet Snyder did this! He put some guy up against me! I knew that stupid ass would do this to me someday."  
  
It was Willow's turn to speak. "Calm down Buffy. Everything will be ok. Alright? I'll even help the two of ya on your homework assignments. Trust me Buffy, everything will be fine."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Everything is -NOT- fine da'!" The young man yelled fuming.  
  
"William. America can't be that bad. And maybe you'll meet a nice young lady."  
  
"Don't call me that stupid name- William. I told you its Spike now. And I don't want to be another lady. All they do is act stupid and break ma' heart." Spike plopped down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"I will call you William, since I am your father! I don't care what your friends call you, but as long as you live under my roof it will be-"  
  
Spike waved his hand indicating for him to be quiet.   
  
"Yea whatever pops." Spike sighed and turned his attention to the telly. Nothing was on. "When am I leaving da'?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Spike jumped up from the previous occupied couch and turned to the clock. It was 10:00 AM.   
  
"Bloody 'ell! And you only tell me this now?!"  
  
"Well I- er.."  
  
Spike stomped around. Rupert removed his glasses and started to clean them with his white cloth.  
  
"Oh William, come, come don't act like a five year old. Now go get your horrid black clothes and horrible music packed. I'll be dropping you off at the airport around 6:00 and your flight leaves at 7:55. You'll arrive in California LAX around 11:30ish and the man who called from your school told me that he spoke to the guidance counselor at the Sunnydale High, and has arranged for a family to keep you for your Senior year. When you arrive at the airport, I'm told that a nice young lady will be waiting for you."  
  
"And how am I supposed to know who this bleedin' lady is? I don't fancy going home with a crazy bint."  
  
Rupert laughed at that. "Your counselor has given the school a little description of what you look like. Dressed in black, leather duster, blonde spiky hair. She'll notice."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
It was a couple hours later when Spike had all his belongings in a suitcase. He called his friends- Jason, Aaron, and Kyle and told them what was going down.  
  
Jason the funny one of the gang tried to calm Spike down by saying "Spike ma' boy. Maybe you'll meet some fancy lady there and shag her to death and you'll be all fine and peachy hmm?"   
  
Spike laughed. "Oh whatever. You know I don't care for -American- bints. And besides, what happened with Dru..." Spike became quiet "I don't want to 'urt again.."   
  
"Well I'm just saying" Jason continued. "I was watching an American channel on the telly and to let you know American ladies and my right hand has made quite a relationship if you get what I-"  
  
"Jason. Please don't get started on your sex life." Spike groaned. It was 5:30 and his dad wanted to get a move on.   
  
"Well Jason, I'll let you know what happens. And you can count on it that my right hand will never be -that- desperate." Spike chuckled and Jason sighed.   
  
"Bye mate."  
  
"Bye."  
  
7:00 PM ((England Thursday))  
  
"Bloody traf'ic" Spike said as he slumped into the seat waiting to board the plane to his trip to hell. Spike and his da' had just checked in to their flight and received their boarding pass. Their luggage had already been taken care of.  
  
"Yes, now William, I want you to be on your best behavior. If you pass their test of being a model citizen your school is willing to wipe out your drinking problems and violent behavior on your record. You'll have a clean slate. I don't know what this young lady's end of the bargain is, but I want you to act...well, act nice?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and picked up a magazine that was lying on the vacant seat next to him.  
  
"William? The school and the family has agreed to this, and I want you to behave. Understood?"  
  
Spike looked up from his magazine. "Yea da'. Piece of cake. Be good. Slate clean. How hard could it be? I mean, as long as the lucky lady who gets to live with -me-" Rupert sighed and Spike continued "doesn't cause any trouble, we'll be fine."   
  
45 minutes later a woman's voice was heard through the speakers of the seating room and boomed "Flight 25. England to Los Angeles, California. Now boarding."  
  
Spike got up from his seat. He hugged his dad, gave the lady his boarding pass and entered the plane.  
  
Rupert rubbed the bridge of his nose and quietly said "Please let everything be fine...please?"  
  
~~~Friday~~~  
  
"Buffy wake up." Joyce shook her daughter lightly. "Sweetie. Your going to be late for school."  
  
Buffy started to argue, but Joyce gave her light slap in the shoulder. "Buffy. Wake Up!"   
  
Buffy startled now, fists in front of her was now sitting up right in her bed. She faced her mom and rolled her eyes. "I'm up." She kissed her mom on the cheek and got out from the warm comfort which is her bed.  
  
Joyce smiled at her precious Buffy. "I'm going downstairs to fix us some pancakes. And hurry up!"  
  
Buffy sighed, and watched her mom leave. After Buffy finished making her bed she showered, brushed her teeth and then get dress for the day ahead. She chose a short jean skirt, that showed off her long-smooth legs and a light pink top that showed her stomach slightly. She chose her white sneakers to go with them and tied her hair in a pony-tail before heading downstairs to eat her mom's delicious pancakes.   
  
Buffy slowly ate her breakfast, making sure she didn't ruin her light make-up she had on. Joyce was staring at the dishes. *Uh-oh.* Buffy thought to herself. *Whenever mom, stares at something- especially dishes, something is on her mind.*  
  
With a mouth-full of pancakes in her mouth she asked "What's wrong mom?"  
  
Joyce jumped, a little startled at the sound of her daughter's voice. "What do you mean Buffy? And don't talk with your mouth full!" Buffy sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest and stared at her mother. Joyce gave in. "Ok, ok. Buffy. You see, there's this art gallery in New York, and they called me last night hoping I could go." At the sound of New York Buffy frowned.   
  
"But mom, what about me and the exchange student?" Joyce sat down next to Buffy.   
  
"Well my friend- Merrick. You remember him right? He agreed to supervise you two while I go New York."  
  
Buffy started to argue but thought better of it. Before they moved from L.A. to Sunnydale, her mom's art gallery had been making good business and she didn't want her mom to miss out on anything. "How long will you be gone? I mean like a couple days?"  
  
Joyce mumbled and Buffy didn't hear so she asked again.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"A few weeks sweetie. I promise it won't seem that long."  
  
Buffy shocked stood up now. "A few weeks?!"  
  
'Four weeks at the most. Its this convention and meetings and stuff like that. Please calm down Buffy."  
  
"I'm going to be home with a stranger and a man I hardly know?!"  
  
"Buffy please. You know Merrick, he'll never hurt you."  
  
Buffy was tearing up. She hated crying in front of people. "I know. But- I'll miss you."  
  
"Oh Buffy." Joyce hugged her.  
  
Buffy softly pulled back and told her that she was fine with this. Joyce nodded appreciatively and went up to her room to pack. Buffy put away her dishes and headed to school.  
  
[[Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring]]  
  
Buffy- the party hardy, loud, friendly one...Willow- the shy red head...Xander- the funny, comforting one...Anya- the blunt one who always talked about her and Xander's sex life...Oz and Devon- the band players of the band "Dingoes ate my Baby". Oz was also Willow's boyfriend...Angel- The quarterback of Sunnydale's football team also Buffy's latest ex...and Cordelia- the stuck-up but richest girl of Sunnydale High. She was Angels' current boyfriend. They all walked over to 'their' table in the Cafeteria. Buffy explained her situation to her friends. Angel was the first to reply. "Well, Buffy. I guess since your gonna have a guy in the house we all know from your past rep. that your gonna be in bed with him by oh I don't know, by the end of next week?" Cordelia and Angel chuckled at that but no one else did. Everyone was just looking Buffy's way wondering what she was going to say to his comment. They weren't disappointed.   
  
"Well Angel, If I do sleep with him, which I won't! But if I do, I won't be surprised if he is much better then you. I mean, it was kind of hard to enjoy you screwing me because of how small your package is." Buffy smirked at her ex-lover. Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand and they left the table. Everyone else who was with her tried to hold in their giggles. But couldn't. Anya put her hand up and Buffy gave her a high-five. After a few minutes Buffy excused herself from the table and told them she had to meet this guidance counselor in the library.   
  
Buffy was walking along the long hallway and before she turned the corner she was stopped by Angel. He was alone.   
  
"Hello Buffy. That was a nice comeback you had back in the lunchroom."  
  
"Why thank you Angel. You can always count on me to hate you." Buffy flashed a fake smile and continued to walk but Angel grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go Angel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Angel smiled "What's wrong baby? Thought you liked it rough. C'mon you and me, closet. I'll show you how small I am!"  
  
"I'm not like that anymore Angel! I don't go sleeping around." She looked down. "I learned my lesson."  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson Buffy. A lesson to never insult me again!" Angel pulled her down to the Janitors closet, but Buffy got a grip of herself and got Angel's attention when she gave him a punch in the nose. Blood started to pour out. "Keep your dirty hands away from me you filthy pig!" With that she kicked him in his crotch and punched him again right in the face. She spit in his face and stalked off.  
  
A few minutes later Buffy pushed open the swish doors that was in her way to get to the library.  
  
"Your late Ms. Summers." An old man with white hair told her. He wore glasses and had an accent she never heard before.  
  
"I know. I had an incident."  
  
"Yes I know Ms. Summers. I saw your little show. Now I don't want this happening again understood?"  
  
"But he-" She was cut off.  
  
"Understood?!"  
  
Buffy clenched her fists. *I wonder if I punch a counselor will I get suspended? Better not find out.* She relaxed her hands.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Good!" The man smiled. "Now for proper introductions my name is Caleb...Mr. Caleb."  
  
Buffy smirked. "And you already know all about me."  
  
"Not all. But some." Mr. Caleb turned his back to her to get some papers and she flipped him off. He turned to face her again, and she smiled innocently. He shook his head and handed her some papers.  
  
"These are for you to fill out. Name, sex, age. Just read the instructions and make sure that er-" He looked down at his own paper "Mr. William Marsters signs them as well."  
  
Buffy flipped through them and asked if that was all. Mr. Caleb nodded and excused her but not before giving her a blue piece of paper.  
  
"What now?" Buffy looked down at it. A schedule?  
  
"Its a schedule. Only of when he's coming, and when he will be leaving."  
  
Buffy nodded acknowledging him that she knew what he was talking about. She turned on her heel and left not saying bye to her new 'boss'.  
  
Buffy came home right after school, not telling any of her 'true' friends of the event that happened on her way to the library. She said her goodbyes to her mom, and was told that Merrick would be coming on Sunday and to behave with the new boy here. Buffy was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when her phone rang. It was Devon and Xander. They were the only two boys she talked to about her problems. Oz was just around because he dated Willow, but Buffy was nice to him as well.  
  
"Hey Buffster what happened after lunch?" Xander of the three talked first. All cheery.  
  
Devon was curious as well. "Yea Buffy. We didn't see you after you left and when we came to see you after the last period of the day Cordy said that had already left."  
  
Buffy told them how Angel wanted to make-out and she punched him. Twice.  
  
Xander and Devon both said 'Oh' at the same time. Agreeing on that's why he had a nasty bruise. Buffy laughed. She loved having someone to talk to. Especially a guy. Now all she wanted was a boyfriend who could do that, and not laugh at her issues. Someone who she could have fun with and be understood with and- Buffy looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the TV. and was immediately brought out of her deep thoughts. She realized that Xander and Devon were still on the phone and told them she had to leave to go to the airport. It was 7:30 and if she wanted to get dressed warmly and get to the airport on time she had to hang up. They all said their byes and told her that since it was a Friday to call tomorrow since the gang were gonna go to the Bronze. She hung up the phone and ran up to her room. She chose to wear tight leather pants and a red flirty halter top that showed off her back and most of her chest. She grabbed her new leather jacket she bought at the mall last weekend did a touch up of light make-up, applied lip gloss that made her lips shine. She looked at herself in the mirror. *Buffy. Make a good first impression you hear?* Her voice had told her. She grabbed her car keys that was on her dresser and ran towards the garage. Her dad gave her a Black Mustang convertible on her 16th birthday two years ago. She never really saw him much since her parents were divorced, since when she was 5. She missed him a lot. But the car? Who wouldn't like it! She ran over to the driver's side and sat down, turned on the ignition and zoomed away. It was 11:15 when she got to the airport and sat down in the waiting room for the passengers to come out. She waited 20 minutes before people started piling out of the plane. She stood up and spotted the exchange student. Him. She eyed him up and down. He had great features! *Sexy eyes, great arms, and she knew that under all that black his body was nicely muscled. No! You are so not falling for a hunk and be hurt again* She shook her head and started to walk towards him.  
  
~~~Airport Pick-up~~~  
  
Spike looked around. Now where is this young- Spike's thoughts were interrupted. He spotted a pretty, no sexy blonde beauty walking towards him. He looked her up and down. Beautiful bouncy hair, smooth cherry-lips, great body not to mention had the curves. He was still staring at her when she was standing right in front of him. Buffy smiled. *Yay. Good first impression I see* She stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Buffy Summers. Welcome to California." She started to giggle when he didn't speak. "Uh...William. If you're quite finished having your look do you have any luggage?" Spike shook his head knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"Uh yea. Ma' names s'not William, its Spike." He gave her a cocky grin. He only realized that her hand was out and she wanted a...a hand shake? Bloody Americans. He shook her hand. It was small and tiny, but a strong grip at that. Spike was surprised that this little thing had such a strong shake.  
  
"Bloody 'ell woman! What're you tryin' to do? Cut off my circulation?" Spike tore his hand out of her grip.  
  
Buffy smirked. "Baby."  
  
Spike didn't catch that and said what? Buffy shook her said meaning she didn't know what he was talking about. She motioned for him to follow her so that they could get his luggage and he did. But not before taking a look at her back side. *Damn, she must be cold wearing almost nothing. But look at that ass in...leather? She looks good in leather. I might enjoy this Summers person. No! Spike stop it. Dru was the last bitch who will 'urt you. Get a grip!*  
  
Buffy and Spike put the suitcase in Buffy's car and they both got in. They hadn't talked since they first met and Buffy wanted to have a decent conversation with him.   
  
"So" she started "How is merry ol' England?" She asked in a fake and very bad attempt to be English.  
  
"Don't try wit' the accent luv, and England is fine I guess."  
  
Buffy acted hurt. "And what's wrong with my accent?" She said with another attempt to be English. Spike shook his head. *Ok another dumb blonde* Buffy knew that look. *He think's I'm a dumb blonde! Hmph!*  
  
"Hey mister!" She said in her regular voice "I'm not a blonde and I'm not stupid! And not all American blondes are dumb Spikey. They happen to be very smart too!"  
  
Spike looked at this girl. *Cor, she looks cute when she's mad. Cut it out!!!* "Don't call me that."  
  
Buffy was confused now. She looked over at her passenger. "Call you what?"  
  
"Spikey." Buffy rolled her eyes and continued to drive.  
  
They were on the road for about an hour in silence. Spike decided to start another conversation. A better one he hoped from the last one.  
  
"So pet, what do you get if you become the -model citizen-?" He took out his smokes that was in his leather duster's pocket.  
  
"Well, I get to 1) pass my Senior year and 2) get to stay in my after school activities."  
  
Spike lit up his smoke and exhaled all of the smoke into Buffy's car. "What activities?"  
  
Buffy tried to fan the smoke away from her face. She decided to put the top down of her convertible.   
  
"Activities? Oh umm, cheerleading, student council, and boxing."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "And listen you! If your going to smoke in MY car, please let me know first! And there is no smoking in the house. Ok? Mom hates it."   
  
The wind made Buffy's hair fly behind her and all the smoke in the car disappeared into the night. Spike looked down at Buffy.   
  
"You box?!" Spike started laughing deliriously. Buffy groaned loudly. She got this a lot. People underestimating her.   
  
"Yes captain peroxide! I box. And am really good!" She defended herself.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" The blonde man mumbled. "But you're so tiny!"   
  
Buffy let her right hand go of the steering wheel and took that opportunity to punch the obnoxious man in the nose. Hard!   
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike was holding his nose. "You broke it!"  
  
"I did not. Now stop whining you'll be fine. She turned the corner and announced that they were at their destination. She got out of the car and left him there.   
  
*I can't wait til I go back home.*  
  
*I can't wait til he goes back home.*  
  
~~~Welcome to my home~~~  
  
The two blondes walked into the warm house and out of the cold winds. Spike noticed that no one else was home. "Where's your mum luv?"  
  
"She went to New York for a few weeks. Her friend Merrick will be here on Sunday." Buffy walked over into the living room.  
  
"Now this is where you'll be sleeping." Buffy pointed. Spike glared at her making her smile.  
  
"That! Is a bleedin' couch!" Buffy acted surprise.   
  
"Well! The bleach boy has a brain! Glad to know!"  
  
"Listen girly. I know we got off to a bad start but if I'm going to be staying here I expect -some- respect."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Ha! You? Respect! And what have you given me? No respect at all!!!"  
  
Spike didn't want to sleep on the couch so he just kept quiet. And flashed Buffy his puppy-dog look. "Please Buffy? I would like to sleep in a bed not a couch. I'll behave. Promise."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Can you be any more pathetic?" She shook her head and answered it herself. "Yes." Spike was about to come back with a nasty remark but Buffy interrupted. "C'mon bleach boy this way."   
  
She led him up the stairs. Spike looked at the room that was directly at the top of the stairs. "Don't even think about coming in -my- room!" Buffy closed the door and took hold of his wrist. And pulled him pass the bathroom and into the guest room.   
  
"Now listen Spike. There's only one bathroom so every morning before school, I like to take a one hour bath. So I will take the shower first. Got it?" Spike shrugged and she took that as a yes.  
  
Buffy flashed him her pearly whites and sweetly told him that she'll make dinner. She shut the door softly and headed to her room while Spike started to unpack. He spotted the phone on the nightstand next to his bed and decided to call his best mate: Jason.  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Jason?! Its me Spike!"  
  
"Oh hello...So how's America treatin ya?"  
  
"Its fine...its this woman I have to live with! She's soo unbelievable!"  
  
"Is she right-hand worthy?" Spike heard him laugh. It was so nice to hear a close friend happy.  
  
"Yes she is mate. But, one minute I want to slap her upside the head and the next? Well lets just say it involves a nice warm bed..."  
  
"Told ya American chits were great! You lucky dog you."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled from downstairs. "Dinners served!"   
  
"Listen Jason, I'll call you later ok? Buffy's callin for dinner."  
  
"So she has you wrapped around her finger already?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And what kind of name is Buffy?"  
  
"Good question. Listen, I'll call you later ok?"  
  
"Ok...Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Spike opened the guest room door and headed downstairs towards the scent of pizza.   
  
"So ducks what kind of pizza is served?"  
  
"Pepperoni and mushrooms." Buffy smiled taking a big bite of her dinner.  
  
"Take it easy pet. Wouldn't want you to choke now would we?" Spike grinned and took a slice of pizza out of the box. After they ate Buffy walked over to the couch and laid down while Spike occupied the chair next to her. Buffy looked over at the man who would be living with her for the next 10 months.   
  
*He's so hott! Too bad I won't fall for a cute guy anymore.* Buffy sighed. *Better make the best of it.*   
  
*She's so sexy, lying down on the couch and all that. Too bad I don't fall for a pretty face anymore. But there's something about her.* Spike sighed. *Better make the best of it.*  
  
Buffy started to try up another -Gone-To-Hell-Before-It-Even-Started- conversations.   
  
"So what'd you get if you pass this exchange student thingy."  
  
Spike wanted to be at least friends so he answered in his nicest voice. "Well luv, I have a record back home for partying and being violent. If I pass this test then my record is wiped cleaned." He looked at the blonde. "You party luv?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, sitting up. "I have a rep. for partying and drinking. I stopped when it got to serious." Buffy looked away from him, trying to avoid any more questions.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy knew this question would come up from him. Didn't think it would be so soon. Spike looked at her. She looked scared. He got up and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ok. Well I guess since your going to live with me and all that, you should know. Better me telling you, then some twisted verse of the story in school." Spike nodded understanding.  
  
"Well, when I was a Freshman, I started to date this upper-classmen named 'Parker.' We were going out for like two days and he took me to this popular club called the 'Bronze' and well, since I've been there before with my friends I trusted him to go with. Aside from various warnings from my best guy friends- Devon and Xander, I went with him. He ordered up some drinks, and I was unsure at first, but I didn't want to be some stupid coward in front of all his friends so I went along with it. I had 8 drinks to many and I was saying things and acting very strange. Well, Parker didn't have that many drinks so he was ok. He drove me to his place and we well. You know. I woke up the next morning and he was gone. I saw him during school, and he said and I quote 'Sorry, Buffy, but all I wanted was one good lay.' I remember crying the whole day. He was my first. I mean I enjoyed it but I thought it would be something I would remember happily not remember painfully."   
  
Spike looked at the girl next to him, holding back all the tears. He felt bad for her, he even wanted to see this Parker guy and beat the living crap out of him for hurting her. But what he said didn't come out what he expected.   
  
"Its ok Buffy luv." He held her tightly, half hugging her. *She smells like vanilla*   
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm sure no one blames you for drinking too much." Buffy looked at him. Very hurt. *What the?* She stood up, and pushed him to the floor with a thump. He was confused.   
  
"Listen Spike! I just shared with you something my own mother doesn't even know and you throw it back in my face?!"   
  
"Buffy I-"  
  
"I knew it! I knew you were like all the other guys I've dated. Rude, Obnoxious, Just looking for a good lay!" She kicked him in the shoulder and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming it close.  
  
Spike rubbed his shoulder. "Good work, Spike"  
  
The weekend went by quickly. Both of the blondes ignoring each other. None of them leaving the house. Merrick had arrived at the Summer's house on Sunday evening taking note that the two did not associate well. He wrote that on his notepad and carried off with his duty to supervise the two delinquents.   
  
Soon it was Monday morning, and as usual Buffy woke up at 5:30 in the morning to take her shower. She stripped down to her naked body and wrapped a towel around her body. To her surprise, the bathroom was already occupied. She knocked, only to find that it was unlocked. She heard someone singing from behind the door. *Spike!* She thought. As she entered she was ready to send Spike a nasty comment about her supposing to be the first to shower. "Spi-" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. Spike was in front of her brushing his teeth, clearly wet from have taken a shower. He was only wearing a towel that covered the lower part of his body. Buffy looked at the obnoxious blonde in front of her. *Oh my god. Look at that stomach! And those abs! Oh and those muscled calves...Oh, oh! And his chest! Cut it out Buffy! He's obnoxious and loud and rude and oh my God so so hott!* Spike at the same time was eying Buffy. *She's not wearing anything under that towel.* He thought to himself. He felt himself getting hard and thanked God that he was wearing a towel to cover himself being turned on. It took all his self control to not pull down the towel. He just smirked at the clearly shocked figure in front oh him.  
  
"Is that all luv? Just come to take a peep on ol' Spike?"  
  
"Wh-what? No way! I was coming in here to take my shower!"  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking pet?"  
  
"I did! But you were listening to..." She listened to what he was singing. "the Sex Pistols?"  
  
Spike clapped his hands slowly. "Well the bint isn't completely daft. She knows her music." Spike cocked his head to the side and smiled. Spike took off the head phones and turned off his portable C.D. player he brought from home.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Eww! Sex Pistols are soooo not of the 21st century Spike. God!"  
  
Spike was hurt. "Listen girly. I was in here first, and I won't be out for another hour. I still need to shave and- and make ma'self look all manly."  
  
She smiled. Two can play at this game. Buffy pushed her way pass Spike and into the shower. She took off her towel and stuck out her head from behind the curtain. She threw the towel in Spike's face and smiled. "Now get out."  
  
Spike tried to see if he could see any part of the naked Buffy but all he could see was her figure in blurs from behind the shower's bluish curtain.   
  
"Bloody hell! Why do you torture me like that?" He stalked out of the bathroom and slammed the door but not before hearing Buffy's victory laugh.  
  
It was 7:00 when Spike went into the dining room to eat some breakfast that Merrick had prepared. French Toast. Spike hungrily started to attack his breakfast.   
  
"Jeeze Spike, calm down. We wouldn't want you to choke now would we?" Buffy smiled while receiving a plate herself from Merrick. "Thank you Merrick. And thanks for making us breakfast."  
  
"Bloody 'ell Buffy. Where are you going dressed like that?!" Spike was once again eying her.  
  
She looked down at her outfit. "Oh my god it doesn't match does it!" She was about to leave when Spike laughed.   
  
"What now bleach-wonder?" Spike ignored the comment. "What is it?!" Buffy was worried now.  
  
"Buffy you look fine. Beautiful in fact. Women back home don't dress like that. I wish they did."  
  
"Really?" Spike nodded taking another bite full of toast while still looking at Buffy. Buffy looked to the ground shyly. "You think I'm beautiful?" Spike knew women liked to hear that.  
  
"Indeed you are pet." Spike glanced around for a clock. It was 7:30 by the time they both finished eating. "So when are we leaving?" Buffy grabbed her keys and his hand before saying 'now'. In the car Buffy explained to him that all their classes were going to be together. Also they couldn't fight during school nor classes because she was told that some of the students would be taking note of their behavior . He reluctantly agreed.   
  
~~~Meet The Crew & Buffy's past~~~  
  
Xander and Anya were holding hands as was Willow and Oz. Devon was standing next to Angel and Cordelia who were currently in their make-out modes.   
  
Cordelia eyed the new boy. "Well Buffy, aren't you going to introduce us to your new hot friend?" Angel slapped her on her ass and Cordelia rearranged her choice of words. "I mean your hot friend second to Angel of course."  
  
Buffy was feeling perky so she did introduce everyone. "Everyone this is Spike. Spike this is Xander and Anya- very happily in love, Willow and Oz- the two cutest and longest relationship out of all of us- couple, Devon my best talking buddy, Cordelia the richest person in the school and last but not least Angel- the dickhead. Spike quietly chuckled. *Serves him right to become a dick-head especially with a poofter name like Angel.* He thought. Angel grunted and Cordelia tried to back up her boyfriend.   
  
"Listen Buffy, I'm trying to be nice really I am, since you were the one to hook me up with Angel, but do you really need to be a snotty bitch? He's the nicest person ever."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and Cordelia continued "Besides, just because you lost your virginity at the age of 15 doesn't mean you need to blame everything on Angel."   
  
Buffy was shocked. Full of anger. "Listen Cordy, you don't know what your talking about so-"  
  
"Oh I know what I'm talking about. Your just a stuck up slut."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything for a while. Spike trying to make Buffy like him- as a friend of course, joined in on the conversation.   
  
"Listen princess. I may be new and all that, but it doesn't take me long to know that -your- the stuck-up slut. And at least Buffy doesn't need to have money to make people go out with her."   
  
"Spike. That's my girl your talkin' about."  
  
"So?"  
  
Angel punched Spike, but Spike leaped out of the way, and threw Angel a left hook in the side of the face.   
  
Spike put his hands on Buffy's waist and pushed her away from the gathering crowd. Cordy opened her mouth, as always "Who does that stupid bitch thinks she is? She probably already slept with him and has him wrapped around her finger." She said as she made sure her boyfriend was alright.  
  
Willow, Buffy's best friend backed her up. "Shut up Cordy." Willow, Oz, Devon, Xander, and Anya all left the bitch ice queen and the brooding poof alone. Andrew, a skinny boy with light brown hair was taking note. 'Spike stands up for Buffy. Like a true friend. Except- violently.  
  
"You ok Buffy luv?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Why'd you do that? You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to. Besides that bint is just like one of my ex's. A chit named Harmony. Stupid, dumb, pretty, but had mental dysfunctions." Buffy laughed.   
  
"C'mon Spike lets get you better acquainted with the school grounds." The bell rang announcing it was time for lunch and the whole gang, except for Angel and Cordelia sat down at their usual table. Willow, Anya, and Buffy were sitting on the left side of the table gossiping about the latest clothes, and actors. Not to mention Anya's wild sex stories. While Spike, Devon, Oz, and Xander all congratulated Spike on making a big entrance. Spike stole a glance to look at Buffy. Smiling and laughing. He wanted to know more about her. Everything. For some reason, she made him feel different. She was so beautiful, she was witty, and caring. She was everything. She made him feel like he wanted to strangle that kissable neck of hers one minute, then shag her silly the next. Devon, Xander, and Oz cought Spike staring at the blonde on the other side of the table. Devon spoke up "Listen man. You seem to have entered her life already but give it up. You don't have a chance with her."  
  
Spike argued. "What do you mean I don't have a chance you wanker!"  
  
Devon and the boys chuckled. "Wanker? Anyway, she put up these emotional walls or something like that after Angel left her. Said she didn't want to get hurt again."  
  
Spike looked confused. Devon sighed. "Well since your one of us now, no point in hiding it. Even though the whole school knows the story. Except in their own twisted way." Oz spoke after Devon. "Yea. The past two years have been hell for Buffy. Everyone thinking she was sleeping around with people." Xander shook his head down in pity. Devon started to tell Spike about Buffy's history. "Ok bleach-boy here goes. Buffy was dating a guy named Parker."  
  
Spike interrupted. " She told me 'bout that bloke."  
  
Devon quickly replied "That was only the beginning part, before you insulted her. Yes, we know about that incident. We're Buffy's closest friends. We know a lot." Spike mouthed a sorry.  
  
"Anyway" Devon continued "After Parker left her, he thought it would be funny to tell everyone in the school that Buffy was fast. He told everyone that after only a few days- Buffy gave in and had sex with him. Said she was the best one yet. Liked it rough he said. So after about a week after going out with that loser, every guy, well except for me, Xander, and Oz believed him. Buffy was getting insulted left and right by girls, sexually harassed by the guys. That was when Riley came into her life. About a month after the tragic incident. Riley introduced himself to Buffy. Buffy was unsure of letting a new man in her life. He told her that he wanted to get to know her and wouldn't take advantage like how Parker did. They were dating for about two months, and Buffy told me that he was something. He was special. She had sex with him on their third month anniversary. And I remember after that they would go party at the Bronze all night and then get home to his place and screw some more. Then one night she came home from shopping and got ready for their 5 month anniversary dinner and caught him in bed with not one, not two, but THREE other women! Buffy stormed out of his apartment. The next evening, Riley came to say how sorry he was, and that he was drunk. He wanted her back. As much as Buffy wanted to believe him she told him- She didn't want -him- back. This made Riley so pissed he slapped Buffy right across the face and forced himself on her."  
  
Spike was shocked to hear that after what Parker did Riley raped her!   
  
"Where is this guy! When I get through with him I-"  
  
Devon put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Calm down Spike. He moved to L.A. and is on probation."  
  
"That's it? Probation?!"  
  
Devon sadly answered yes. He continued. "After what Riley did to her, rumors started to go around, saying that Buffy couldn't keep her man. Blah, Blah and any man who wanted to go out with her just wanted to have a one night stand. That was when Buffy started to take Boxing, Defense classes, Tai Kwon Do. The place she boxes at 'Pain and Sorrow' everyone she boxed at there has lost. Her nickname is [Slayer]." Devon took a deep breath. Xand-man you wanna take up from here? He nodded.  
  
*So the little bit can box. Interesting.*  
  
Xander continued from where Devon left off. "Last summer, about a year and a half from what happened with Riley, a new guy came to town. He used to live in New York. That was when she met Angel. She said she was getting coffee from the popular coffee and her being the klutz she sometimes is, dropped her coffee and as she told me before 'a really cute hunk of muscle, hottie was right before my eyes.' We..." Devon pointed to the guys "saw less and less of her that summer. We knew she wanted time alone with her new boyfriend, but we didn't know she wanted to spend that much time with him. They shared secrets and they went on romantic dates and so on and so on. But he was just like Riley and Parker. Of course, he liked her, and didn't want to see how she was in bed... but I remember Buffy called me up one night telling me she was pregnant. She was crying I remember. She was 17 at the time and she said she didn't want to have the baby. I told her everything will be fine and that Angel will help support the baby. The next morning Buffy told Angel and he went ballistic. He said what she feared he would say 'I didn't want to knock you up Buffy. I just wanted to have a good time.' She argued with him and he argued back. She punched him in the nose and that set him off. She said she was sorry, but he pushed her down and she landed on her stomach. Angel walked out on her without even caring about what happened to the baby."  
  
Spike was feeling sorry and sorry for Buffy even more. "What happened to it?" He asked.  
  
"She lost it, when Angel pushed her down." Xander poked at his food. Oz finally joined in. "That's not even worse Spike. Her own father walked out on her when she was five. He abused her a lot. He was a drunk and he hit her mom and her a lot. Or from what she told us. Can you believe it? I mean her own dad, Parker, Riley, and Angel. After all the pain they put her through its a miracle she even is the Buffy you see today. She's strong- physically and mentally. She tries to make herself a better person everyday. Is in cheerleading, the head of the squad, does school activities. Has friends, parties." Xander looked at Oz questioning. "Not party like she used to, but you know, dance, has a coke, goes home." Oz looked over at Buffy who was still smiling and laughing with her girl-friends. "She's like...my inspiration. I don't think I could last as long as she did and still look good and act tough like she does it. Whatever the teachers think. I think she's a fine citizen!" Devon and Xander replied 'Hear, Hear'!" Spike smiled at them.   
  
*She -is- a fine citizen. And more...* The boy's celebration of Buffy caught the girls' attention. Buffy walked over to the guy's side of table and sat between Devon and Spike.  
  
"What's with all the hullabaloo you?" She giggled at her choice of words and turned to Devon.   
  
"We were just celebrating how wonderful you are 'Slayer'."  
  
Buffy punched him in the shoulder. "Don't call me that, except at the gym."  
  
"Ow. Buffy."  
  
Buffy stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Nancy-boy."   
  
She turned to Spike and winked. Spike looked at Buffy in a new way. She -was- a Slayer! Pushing away her own problems to be happy around her friends, being strong and tough. Holding back tears....*Its ok Buffy to cry. You can always cry on my shoulder* He thought. *You can always count on me...*  
  
~~~Fight~~~  
  
"C'mon Slayer. Show me what you've got."  
  
"Are you up for it Spike? I mean, I beat everyone who's challenged me. Devon was the longest opponent. He lasted 11 minutes." She smirked.  
  
"Well luv, that was then. This is now. And I'm known to be a good fighter." Spike perked up his lips and pretended to give her a kiss.  
  
"Oh! Your gonna so get it your ass kicked."  
  
"Swearing? Naughty Slayer. You kiss your mum with that mouth? I mean, I wouldn't but-"  
  
"Shut up and lets box already! And don't take it easy on me because I'm a girl."  
  
The two blondes were in the ring, no mitts on, just hand to hand boxing. Buffy was wearing gray sweatpants, and a sports bra and Spike was wearing black shorts. A crowd was surrounding the ring.   
  
"Who do you think is going to win?" Willow whispered to her boyfriend. Oz shrugged.   
  
"I don't know sweetie. It might be a long fight though." Devon, Xander, and Anya were both cheering 'Go Blondie Go! Go Blondie Go!' Hoping that since the two opponents were both blonde, they didn't have to just choose one of their friends to cheer on.  
  
Buffy was the first to make the move. She punched him but he moved his head out of the way, and punched her. Hit! Right in the stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows together, worried that he may have hurt her.  
  
"Luv, did I 'urt you?" Buffy quickly recovered at gave him a blow in the stomach as well.  
  
"Spike don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I'm fine sweetheart." She blew him a kiss. The people watching chuckled.   
  
"Fine Slayer. You want it, you'll get it."  
  
For the past half-hour the two were still at it. Trading blows, kicks, comments. Buffy's lip was cut and she was bleeding, but didn't take notice. Spike's nose was bleeding as well, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to lose.   
  
"Tired yet bleach-boy?"  
  
"What about you pet? I think I see your brown roots coming out."  
  
Buffy touched her hair, worried. "Really?" She got into fight mode again. Kicking herself in the butt for losing her guard.  
  
They traded blows again.  
  
"Jackass lose already!"  
  
"Aww, anyone tell you, you look adorable when your like that?" -Kick-  
  
"Like" breathe "what?"  
  
"When your all mad." Buffy smiled. "What're you talking about? I'm not mad." -Punch-  
  
"Oww...." Spike pushed her and she was down and he was on top of her pinning her down.  
  
" 1..........." The referee who happened to be Xander started to count.   
  
"Look, pet your beneath me now... hehe. I like being on top." he grinned.  
  
" 2.........."  
  
Buffy was stuck on the 'Beneath me' comment, she didn't hear him continuing that it was another one of his sex comments.   
  
Buffy had a quick flashback- "Angel come back! You can't just leave...What about the baby?"  
  
"No Buffy. Your beneath me. I never should have sunk down to your level. And fuck the baby as well!" Angel pushed her down.   
  
Buffy shook her head, gaining back her reality. She pushed Spike off her before Xander said '3' and looked at Spike murderously...as if he were- Angel.   
  
"What' s wrong Buffy?" Spike was looking at this girl. This wasn't the regular Buffy. This was killer Buffy. Violent and confused. He looked at Devon, who noticed it too and mouthed 'what's wrong?' Devon yelled over into the ring that she had this look the first day she went back to school when she saw Angel.   
  
Buffy huffed at the mention of his name. "Angel..."  
  
Spike was worried now. "Listen pet. Wait, I'm not that poofter!"  
  
Buffy ran over to Spike ready to charge. She yelled "Angel! You bastard! You lost our baby!" She was crying now. Spike tried to get a grip on Buffy, but she pushed him down like how he did earlier scratching him hard causing him to bleed. "Beneath you Angel?" -Punch- "I...am NEVER" -Punch- "Beneath you." -Punch- "I'm better then you!"  
  
"Buffy I-"  
  
"Shut up!" -Punch- "Angel!" -Punch- -Punch- -Punch-   
  
Six hands were quickly pulling her off him. It was Xander, Oz, and Devon. Willow jumped into the ring and walked up to Buffy uneasily. She slapped Buffy bringing her back into the -real- reality.   
  
"Buffy, are you ok?"  
  
"Willow?" Buffy looked down at the man everyone was crowding through blurry eyes. *Am I crying?* She rushed over to the man, when she realized it was Spike.  
  
"Oh my God, Spike are you alright?"  
  
"Nice right" -cough- "hook you got there luv. Guess you won." He smiled his stupid cocky- smile.  
  
Buffy was cradling him now, hearing the ambulance sirens coming. "Stay awake Spike. You are the best fighter Spike. Lasted a whole hour." She managed to give in to a chuckle, trying to make him feel better. Soon after, the ambulance took him away, and Buffy, Xander, Willow, Devon, and Anya all rushed into Oz's van heading towards the hospital.  
  
It had been a whole day, before Buffy was allowed to see him. Buffy had missed school to wait for him to have visitors. She told Willow, the night before that she were going to wait here for him to wake up so that she could see him. She asked Willow to get her school work for the next day and Spike's as well from all her teachers. Willow said she would and she thanked her. The doctor gave her the 'Ok' for her to come in, but she needed to remain quiet. Buffy looked at what she had recently done. He had a nasty cut on his eyebrow when Buffy first pushed him down, she seemed to have scratched him hard and was left with a nasty scar. His left eye was all swollen and purple. His lip had a nasty color of blue and green. By his right eye, he had to have 6 stitches.  
  
Buffy leaned down on Spike's chest.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Its me Spike. Spike, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Its ok Buffy." He coughed. "Could you get me some water pet?"  
  
Buffy nodded and walked over to the sink. She grabbed a paper cup and filled it. She walked back over to the man she hurt and he sipped from it slowly. "That's better now luv. See? I can talk now." Spike managed to smile. Even though it hurt like hell.  
  
"I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Its just something you said, and I was so mad and I thought you were-"  
  
"Angel?" He finished off for her.  
  
Buffy looked at him meekly. "Yea."  
  
"Its ok pet. I'm just glad you got out your feelings. You were keeping it locked up and bottled up inside of you for the longest time. I'm just glad you're ok now."  
  
"But I'm not ok!" She was crying Spike noticed. "I hurt you- badly!"  
  
"What? This? Its nothing. I got into a fight before much worse. Landed me a spot in jail it did. I'm glad you took it out on me and not someone else. Wouldn't want you be sent to that rotten place."  
  
Buffy brushed aside some of his hair that was blocking her from seeing him fully. She bent down and gently kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"The doctor said you can leave tonight if you feel up to it."  
  
"What day is it?"   
  
"Its Saturday. I stayed at the hospital until the doctor said it was ok for me to come in."  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Its 12:00 Noon."  
  
"Will I have to go to school on Monday?"  
  
"No. Next week is our break remember? Teachers workshops are all during next week. So you have this weekend, all of next week, and the following weekend to recover." Spike mumbled a thank you and went back to sleep.  
  
The doctor motioned for Buffy to step outside. The doctor seemed young. She remembered that he mentioned his name was Ben or something like that. She glanced down at Spike one more time, and left.   
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your lucky you didn't break his jaw. You packed a good number of punches didn't you?"  
  
Buffy shuffled her feet. Talking to doctors and being in hospitals made her feel uneasy. Ever since she was a little girl. Not to mention she just hurt someone really bad.  
  
"Ok well- he'll be able to leave tonight. He'll be looking back to normal in a couple weeks." Buffy nodded.  
  
"And I understand that there's no school for the next 9 days?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Very good then. By tomorrow, the swelling should start to be going down. And in a few days all that'll be left is some color in his face, and the stitches. Oh and the scar." The doctor pointed to his eyebrow.  
  
"Ok Doc. Whatever you say." Buffy looked at the room.  
  
"Is he your um- boyfriend?"  
  
"What? No..." Buffy flashed him a smile. "We're good friends."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it looked to me that you have some feelings toward" he looked up at the ceiling trying to remember something "...William. That's right. William."  
  
Buffy smiled uneasily "What? Nah. Buffy is -feeling- free. Not like feeling, as if I'm free, but you know, feeling free." Buffy mentally slapped her head. "I mean like. I don't feel anything towards him but friendship." Buffy placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"Besides how would you know Doctor Ben? You a doctor in relationships too?"  
  
Ben smiled. "No silly. My sister is that kind of doctor. She's the counselor in the family not me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea, I picked up a few things from her and just thought I'd test out my theory. Guess I'm better being this type of doctor, then giving people advice kind of stuff doctor."  
  
"Hehe, yea...I guess." She looked into the room again. *I don't feel anything for him. Right?*  
  
~~~The Break~~~((Long Chapter))  
  
"Bloody Hell red! First I get knocked out by wonder woman here" pointing at Buffy who was lying next to him "And then you try and knock my brain out? You women!" Buffy smiled and Willow was shyly smiling as well.  
  
Willow had brought over their work Sunday morning, and was tutoring them in the living room. Spike and Buffy were lying down on the floor, on their stomach in front of many text books. Willow was sitting on the floor with Spike and Buffy while Oz and Devon were playing their guitars on the couch practicing for Wednesday's show at the 'Bronze'. Spike needing a long deserved break called Devon. Devon looked at him, giving Spike the Why-the-hell-did-you-interrupt-me-? look on his face. Buffy nudged Spike but he didn't pay attention.  
  
"Eh Mate, how come you don't have a lady in your life?" Everyone laughed. Including Oz who was keeping quiet.   
  
"Wha'? What did I say?"  
  
Buffy pulled down Spike by his collar. "Spike you silly boy, Devon here is gay."  
  
Spike clearly shocked and had a totally confused look on his face which made everyone laugh even more.   
  
"Sorry for having a bloke ask a question."  
  
"Its alright Spike." Devon said, being the first to recover from laugh hysteria "I mean we all thought you knew. Haven't you seen me and Billy holding hands lately?"  
  
"Uh......." Everyone started to laugh again.  
  
"Right then. Red, you wanna help me and Buffy one our work now?"  
  
"Hehe...Okey dokey Spikey."  
  
Buffy took this to her advantage. "Spikey."  
  
"Dumb blonde."  
  
"Oh! You did not just call me that!"  
  
"Are you deaf now Buffy?"  
  
"No. Are you a dumbass now Spikey?"  
  
"Cunt!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Bint!"  
  
"Wanker! Whatever the hell that means." Buffy smirked.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
"Uncle fucker!"  
  
"Goldilocks!" Buffy laughed at that. "After all this and you call me Goldilocks?"  
  
Spike groaned. "You know what really pisses me off about you Slayer?"  
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment before sarcastically answering "Because...I'm a suck up, tight ass, with no sense of fun?"  
  
"Uh...right."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "C'mon you two, back to studies. Now what do you need help with Spike? Buffy?"  
  
"Everything!" They both yelled in unison.   
  
"Stop copying what I say!"  
  
"What?! I bloody said it first!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Buffy picked up her books and stormed up the stairs into her room, slamming the door. Spike doing the same, except going into the guestroom and slamming the door.  
  
Merrick walked into the living room worried. "What happened? I was sleeping, and then I heard all this commotion."  
  
Devon answered for everyone else. "Oh just two blondes I could name, that can't get along for more then 5 minutes.  
  
"Oh" Merrick slumped onto the couch. "Well then. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Spike immediately opened the door and yelled in front of Buffy's door that she was a selfish bint and stalked downstairs.  
  
Merrick sat up from the couch.  
  
"Spike? What did you do that for?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Spike headed to the door before shouting back to the man and the group in front of him that he was going outside for a smoke.  
  
Willow shook her head in disappointment. "Those two are always at it!"  
  
Merrick rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. *Those two are gonna have a hard year if they don't behave like civilized beings...* he thought to himself.  
  
"Buffy we're gonna be late!" Devon yelled from downstairs. The whole gang were downstairs, waiting for Buffy.   
  
"God! Hold on!" Buffy screamed from her bedroom. *Jeeze, some people are -so- impatient!*  
  
"Slayer, Devon and Oz need to meet up with their mates so that they can perform and if they don't get their on time, it'll be your bloody fault!" Spike was getting restless. He wanted to party. He also wanted to dance with Buffy. *Wait, dance with that stupid bint? No way! All she did for the past week was yell and make your stay here miserable. Not! Yes! Not! Yes! Not!* Spike was having his recent battle with his self-conscious. He's been having to argue with his conscious a lot lately.   
  
It was Saturday night, one week since his incident in the boxing ring. He looked better he had to admit. The swelling and coloring went down, and all that remained were the stitches and the scar.  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm coming." Buffy opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs slowly. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a black strapless dress that came up a few inches above her knee, hugging each of her curves nicely. Silver hoop earrings and a black leather, diamond studded collar. Black 4" inch strapped heels covered her feet and her hair was clipped back with the smallest strands of her hair hanging beside her face. Buffy went up to Spike and twirled for him.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He was mesmerized.  
  
"Uh...Spike? Earth to Spike?"  
  
"Wha'? Oh right. Question....You look beautiful Buffy."  
  
"Same to you. Except well not beautiful but you know. Very good looking." Buffy smiled.   
  
Spike was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that made the color of his eyes stand out, Buffy noticed, and showed off his muscles nicely. He was wearing black baggy pants. And his original black leather duster. To her surprise, he took off his jacket and placed it on Buffy. It was big, but it made her warm.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"S'no problem pet."  
  
Willow was smiling like crazy. "Well isn't this swell? The two blondes have finally put aside their differences and oh my God look how cute they look."  
  
They both glared daggers toward the red head. Putting her hands in front of her, defending her frail self, she hurriedly grabbed Oz's hand and headed out the door. Before heading out though she yelled "You guys look soooooooooo cute!"  
  
"Willow!" Buffy tried as hard as she could in her shoes to chase after her best friend. Spike just shook his head, smiling at how immature Buffy and Willow were acting. It was a fifteen minute ride and it was anything but pleasant.   
  
"I do not have stupid hair!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Yea you do! It's bleached too much! Its almost white. Looks ridiculous!"  
  
"I bloody do not!"  
  
"Ha! You bloody do too!"  
  
Anya interrupted their little verbal fight "You know, I bet since you guys fight so much you have much, much lust and desire for each other. I was reading in this magazine Xander had hidden in the closet, that this couple fought and fought for months and later got so caught up in a fight that they ended up having much needed orgasms and much needed sex."   
  
Xander interrupted her. "Anya, dear, you know that conversation we had the other night, on not sharing sex ideas to everyone?"   
  
Anya mocked slapped him in the shoulder. "Oh hush! Now where was I? Oh! It even said they were at it for 5 hours! Now I have no idea how the hell they could have lasted that long, because I get tired when Xander and I have sex for only 2 hours." She turned to her boyfriend. "But its fun." All attention was on Xander. Buffy broke the silence. "So Xander, what other magazines do you have hiding in your closet?"   
  
Before Xander could answer, Devon pulled to a stop and they were at the club. All fighting forgotten and the latest Anya comment on everyone's mind, Spike put out his arm like how a prince from a story-tale would, and Buffy locked her arm in his. They both entered the club, with Willow, Xander, and Anya behind them while Devon and Oz went to the back to set up.  
  
The club was filled with noise. Beer and smoke filled the atmosphere as well. The group spotted an empty table and sat down. The waitress came up to ask them if they needed anything, and they agreed to not eat but dance first. Spike told his new friends he didn't feel like dancing at the time and they all shrugged and entered the dance floor. Xander, Anya and Willow watched Buffy as she lay out her moves. Spike from afar kept his eye on her. Watching her move. Shaking her hips. Her legs glistening in the light.   
  
"Oh. Bloody Hell." He looked down. He saw he was getting a bulge in his pants. He looked away from Buffy, and tried to think of anything else.  
  
"Angel ol' chum how good to see you again." He said with venom in his voice. The ponce was just walking in with his date- Cordelia.   
  
"Spike. I can't say the same." He looked around and spotted Buffy. "How is Ms. Summers treating you?" Angel said, making him and his date comfortable. In the gang's seats.  
  
"Not 'spose to be sittin' there mate."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yea...S'not your seats." Spike flashed him a fake smile.  
  
"Well. I see Buffy is having fun. Alone." Angel said changing the subject.  
  
"C'mon Cordy, lets show him a real time."  
  
Cordy walked over to the dance floor. Angel smirked at Spike. "You'll never get her. Too bad. She's a real animal in bed." Angel laughed grabbing Cordelia's hand and they danced together.  
  
"Why that jackass! Never talk about Buffy that way." Spike mumbled to himself. He had to hold back from giving that bloke a piece of his mind. Wouldn't want to get kicked out. Spike got off his stool and headed in Buffy's direction.   
  
"Care to dance luv?" Spike smiled *Please say yes* ... Angel was staring at Spike.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Really?" Buffy nodded. Within a few moments, Spike and Buffy were the hottest thing on the floor. Grinding each other up and down. Spike put his hands on her waist.  
  
*God his hands make me feel good.*  
  
*God, she feels so good*  
  
They both gazed into each other's eyes. *Should I kiss her?* *Should I kiss him?* Before doing anything, the music stopped, and Devon came on stage. Buffy broke eye contact and looked at her friend.   
  
"Good evening Sunnydale!!!" He yelled into the microphone.   
  
"Now, introducing: Dingoes Ate My Baby!!!!"   
  
Everyone cheered and hollered. Music started to play again, except it was a slow song. Anya and Xander started to dance already eyes closed, Anya leaning on his shoulders. Willow was smiling up at Oz. Buffy was about to head back to the table when Spike grabbed her hand. "Uh...Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have the honor of a slow dance with you?"  
  
Buffy took his bait and soon he was holding her and she was leaning on his chest.   
  
*Her hair smells so good. God, I wish, I could spend my life like this with her. She's so sexy. So strong. So different. She's like no one I ever met.* Then another voice popped in his mind. *What about Drucilla, Spike?* *What about her? She cheated on me. Broke my 'heart. But I'm over her right? I think I'm in love. With Buffy.* *Thats the problem Spike. You may love Buffy, but your still in love with Her.* *No I'm NOT!* *We'll see...*  
  
*This feels so right. Spike's holding me and it feels right. I don't think he'll hurt me. We've talked about my past and he always tries to comfort me. He's funny, and he's different. He's different then Parker, or Riley, or Angel...It feels so....* *So perfect?* *Yea. Perfect.* But Buffy, what about love? Its turned its back on you so many times are you ready to give it another try?* Buffy looked up and was instantly caught in Spike's thrall. *Yes.*   
  
Spike leaned down and kissed Buffy hard but with passion and desire and...love? *Yes, this is right. She feels right.* Spike thought to himself. They remained kissing until they were rudely interrupted by a waitress.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Sir," She looked at him and smiled " there is a woman who wishes to speak with you."  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy and she followed him to the entrance of the door. There stood a thin lady with long raven hair and big dark eyes. Her figure was nicely shaped for someone who looked so fragile.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy was confused. But Spike wasn't paying her any attention. There in front of him was Drucilla. His lover. *No former lover!*  
  
"Ello Spike. I came all the way from home and the voices in my head whispered to me that you were here with another. She had you in a trance Spike." She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. A shot of jealousy went through Buffy as well as fear. *I can't lose him. I can't lose another one.* A voice was saying in her head. "Your under her wicked spell. Come back to me." She circled Spike, while he remained where he stood. She pushed Buffy away from Spike.  
  
"What are you doing here Dru?"  
  
"Why Spike. I love you and came here to take you back to me."  
  
The information was still sinking in when Drucilla said it clearer. " I want you back." She cupped his face in her hands. "Come back to me my lil' Spike. Don't stay here with 'er. She doesn't know how to love. But baby, I can love you more then you know." Drucilla planted her lips on his.  
  
Buffy let go of her tears. And rushed past Spike out the door, into the cold and dark night.  
  
[To Be Continued...] *MUAHAHAHAHAHAA*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: What kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave you with a little cliffhanger? HAHA! I'm just joking...You should have seen the look on your face!!! Wait a minute. -I- Can't even see the look on your face when you thought It was to be continued...hehe...ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike pushed Drucilla away from him and was about to run after Buffy when Drucilla stopped him. "Spike. I came all the way here, to renew our relationship and you want to run after her? That tramp?!"   
  
Spike was angry now, and everyone was watching. Including Angel who was smiling at the thought of Buffy getting her heart trampled on. He yelled towards the door. "Its ok Spike. Its Buffy's curse. No one will ever love her. She's doomed forever." Angel started to laugh hysterically and Cordelia was shocked as anyone to hear her own boyfriend speak about her once best-friend.   
  
"Angel. You don't mean that. How could you say-"  
  
"Shut up! Don't you ever speak up to me like that." Angel leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Buffy was right! You are a dick! You know what Angel? Its OVER!" Cordelia walked away and Angel was fuming. He stalked after her, but the security man who was much larger then Angel, grabbed him by the arms and threw him outside from the backdoor.   
  
Spike and Drucilla were still arguing when Cordelia walked by him. She started to yell outside "Buffy! Buffy?! BUFFY!!!" She walked back inside and asked Willow, Xander, and Anya to come with her to see if Buffy was ok and if she were at home. Oz told them that as soon as Devon and him finished playing they would meet at Buffy's house. Spike started to yell at the woman who was keeping him from comforting Buffy. "Why are you doing this! I don't love you anymore. I love Buffy not you! Your insane! Go back to England and stay there!"  
  
"But S-sp..." She was still smiling. Now wider then ever.  
  
"Dru, move! I'm going to Buffy."  
  
"Your. Your really leaving me? No. Its a game. Its just-"  
  
"Yes Dru its a game. Buffy won, and you lost." Spike walked out of the club and was stopped when a white van almost ran him down. The slide door opened and Cordelia told him to get in. He did, and he slammed the door and they sped off. Drucilla watched her man leave.   
  
The man watched the whole thing. Never had he seen so much drama over one person in his life. All Buffy's friends had stood up together to help her. He noted that down and headed out the backdoor.   
  
The van pulled up into Buffy's driveway and they all ran in. Spike was the first to run up the stairs and knocked softly on Buffy's door. "Buffy. Please let me in?" He asked gently. He heard her crying. "Buffy. What happened earlier, please let me in and explain?"   
  
She quietly spoke and Spike had to lean his head on the door to hear.   
  
"Spike? I can't do this anymore. I can't keep being hurt and...You were the last one. I was going to give up on love and you entered my life and you gave me the slightest amount of hope. When you were in the hospital I spoke with the doctor, and he said he could sense it that...That I love you. And I do. But you love another, and I don't want to get hurt again. I'm going to end it. I won't get hurt again. My dad, Parker, Riley, Angel...And- and you'll hurt me next. I know you will."  
  
"Buffy I will never 'urt-" She wasn't listening.  
  
"I'm going to end it now. Goodbye William."  
  
"Wha'? Buffy No!!!!!" Spike backed away from the door and kicked it. On the second kick it opened and he saw her. Dangling from the ceiling fan with a rope around her neck. "Buffy!" He ran up to her and jumped on her bed and quickly reached to untie the rope. He cradled her checking for a pulse. She was still breathing but hardly. Xander, Cordy, Willow, and Anya were standing in the doorway when Spike told one of them to call the ambulance. Cordy did. She snatched her cell phone out of her purse and called 9-1-1. She told the operator the address and what happened. She hung up. "They'll be here in 10 minutes."   
  
Spike was crying now. "C'mon Slayer don't give up on me now..." Spike was cradling her. Tears dropping on her face. "I love you Buffy Summers."  
  
Buffy woke up and saw a blurry figure. She couldn't see clearly so she just asked to whomever was standing by her side "Am I dead?"  
  
"No luv. Luckily your not." She recognized that English accent anywhere. "Spike?"  
  
"Yea pet its me. Gave me a scare back at the house last night. You've been sleeping all day."  
  
Buffy let out a moan. She pushed herself up and hugged Spike and cried while in his embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry Spike.." Spike brushed a strand of hair that had fallen and brushed is behind her ear.  
  
"Shh. Its ok Buffy. I'm here. I will always be here. I promise" He held her and wished that he could hold her forever.   
  
~~~Back to School~~~  
  
School had started not one week ago from Buffy's near death experience and Spike and Buffy were now an 'official' couple. Buffy's mom had come home and Buffy told her about the suicide attempt and her mom was very upset about that but when Buffy told her about Spike, Joyce was overwhelmed that her daughter has found a nice young boy who she thought didn't mind her daughter dating. Cordelia was still dealing with Angel, Xander and Anya were in a closet as usual, Willow and Oz were off talking about music and such, and Devon was off with Billy talking outside on the School's grounds.  
  
It was presently history class and they were learning about conquering nations. There was a mini argument, going along in this lesson. It including of Willow, Buffy and Spike.   
  
Willow started to whine to Mr. Miller. The history teacher.   
  
"But this is so unfair what we did to the Indians!"  
  
"Willow its of the past. It wasn't a good thing but it's finished." Buffy replied.  
  
"Yea but-" She was interrupted by Spike. After hearing everyone moaning about the Indians he had to speak up.  
  
" I just can't take all this mamby-pamby, boo-hooing about the bloody Indians!"  
  
Willow corrected him "The correct term is..." She failed. He interrupted her -again-.  
  
"You won alright? You came in, you killed them, and you took their land. That's what conquering nations do. That's what Caesar did and he's not going around saying I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it. The history of the world is not people making friends. You had better weapons, and you massacred them. End of story."  
  
Mr. Miller smiled at that. "I like your way of thinking, Mr. Marsters." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
Buffy who was sitting across from him reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
"That's my man."   
  
Spike chuckled. "So do I get that every time I make a good point?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Buffy kissed him again. Mr. Miller was unimpressed at this show of affection.   
  
"Spike. Buffy. This is a place for learning!" Willow giggled at her friend who had just gotten 'busted' ... Buffy mouthed the word "Later..." to her Blondie-bear and Spike gave her a cocky smile.   
  
In the cafeteria, Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap while having another one of their make-out sessions. Anya and Xander were kissing as well, and Oz and Willow were feeding each other chocolate pudding. Devon and Cordelia were busy talking about the latest fassiongs. Mr. Snyder walked up from behind them and moaned at the sight in front of him. " I didn't know we were having a chair shortage Ms. Summers." Buffy looked up from Spike to the almost bald man. "I didn't read anything about that- Oh." Buffy pushed herself off of Spike. Hoping he would leave. He didn't.   
  
"This is not an orgy people. This is a classroom."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "Yea a place to learn about food."   
  
The principal put his hands on the table. "Just give me one excuse to fail you Summers. Your this close." He said as he put his thumb and pointer finger about two centimeters apart.   
  
"Just screw up with your final, or if he fails-" now pointing to Spike "Then you stay here for another year with muah."   
  
He walked away and Buffy stared down at her food. Cordelia tried to cheer her up by making up some funny comment.   
  
"What crawled up his hairy nazis ass and died?" Buffy smiled. Spike grabbed her hands and held them in his.   
  
"It'll be ok Goldilocks." Buffy picked up a French fry off her lunch tray and threw it at Spike.   
  
"Don't call me that! Captain peroxide!" Everyone was laughing and giggling but stopped at the sight of the thin figure smiling at them.  
  
Spike almost choked. "Dru? What're you doing here? I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself ma' Spike. I'll still love you but I'm not here for you."  
  
"Then who are you-" Spike looked at the man behind her. "Oh."  
  
"Hello Cordelia, Buffy." Angel smirked at them, wrapping his arms around Drucilla's waist.   
  
The two girls looked down. "C'mon Dru baby, lets leave the loser's table."  
  
As soon as they left. Buffy made a comment. "So brooding boy found himself a match with Morticia." Then quickly turned to face Spike. "No offense Spike."  
  
Spike shrugged. "I don't care for her anymore pet. I love you."  
  
"Are you sure?" She pouted, not believing completely.  
  
"Oh pouty! Look at that lip...Gonna get it. Gonna get it..."   
  
Willow moaned. "And there off! Look out Xander." Xander raised an eyebrow, lost.  
  
Willow cocked her head towards Buffy and Spike and then faced Anya and Xander.   
  
"You two have competition."  
  
Every one chuckled except for the blonde couple whom at the time was a bit busy.  
  
~~~Christmas Shopping~~~  
  
Anya, Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow were out for the day shopping for the perfect Christmas present for their loved ones. Cordelia as well. About a month after her break-up with Angel she started to date a guy named Warren. He was the most artistic guy in the whole school. And she too, found herself shopping for her new boyfriend- Warren.  
  
Buffy started to whine to her three friends. "You guys....What am I going to get Spike? I mean he's perfect and, and I don't want to get him something stupid. Cordy! Wills? Ahn?! Wanna help me out here?" The three girls looked and held back some giggles at their friend who was presently- frantically having a panic tantrum.   
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the mall Devon, Oz, Spike, Warren, and Xander were out shopping for their loved ones. Spike started to yell at the four men who were currently sitting down eating lunch. "You guys....What am I going to get Buffy? I mean she's perfect and, and I don't want to get her something stupid. Bollucks you ass-wankers! Wanna help me out here?!" The guys turned, mouth full with pizza, to look at their friend who was presently- having a panic tantrum.   
  
"Oh bollocks! Can't you fella's eat and walk? We've been in this bloody food court for almost an hour and I still haven't found Buffy a present!"   
  
"Calm down Mr. Crazy pants!" Xander smiled at the frustrated Spike "We still have lots of time." Spike looked monstrous. He was fuming mad that no one cared that he wanted to leave.  
  
"Oh alright. C'mon guys lets go before Spike gets violent."  
  
"Buffy, how do you think Warren would like this?" Cordelia held out a skimpy see through bedtime slip. It was the color white with light pink roses and it was short enough to see the ass. The straps were made from thin peached color lace. Buffy nodded. Knowing Cordelia for as long as she knew her, she knew she would buy something she just -had- to have as well. But Buffy didn't want something she knew she could use for herself. She wanted to give Spike something special. Something special that said I-Love-You-Spike-I-Don't-Know-What-I'd-Do-Without-You type of special. Buffy walked out of the 'Victoria Secrets' store and sat down on a nearby bench. Willow, Anya, and Cordelia walked out of the store having just bought something and they all sat down next to Buffy. Willow put a hand on Buffy's back.   
  
"What's wrong Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up into Willow's eyes.   
  
"I never felt this worried about Christmas shopping before."  
  
Willow smiled. "Hmm. Ok. Lets see, Spike. Hey maybe you could get him..."   
  
Willow thought about it for a little while before Buffy jumped up from the bench and jumped up and down.   
  
Buffy's eyes were sparkling. "You guys" -jump- "I know what" -jump- "to get" -jump "Spike!"  
  
Anya pushed down on Buffy's shoulders, planting her to the ground.   
  
"Ok Buffy, chill" she smiled "now what is this big present your so excited about getting Spike?"  
  
Buffy didn't want them to see it just yet, so she told them that she would meet them in half an hour in the closest bStarbucks/b Buffy ran down the hall bumping into some people, quickly saying sorry, and running down again.  
  
"Woah. What's her deal?" Cordelia asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Love." Anya answered, still watching Buffy bump into people. "Or sex. Either or."  
  
Buffy opened the glass door, and walked up to the counter. She was greeted by a middle-aged woman. Wrinkles around the eyes, and her hair tied up into a loose bun with her gray bangs falling to the side.  
  
"Hello Ms..?"  
  
"Summers, Ms. Summers."   
  
The lady nodded and continued smiling as she spoke "Ms. Summers. How can I assist you?"  
  
Buffy looked through the glass to see all the lighters on the showcase. She looked up into the woman's face. "I was wondering if you have a lighter maybe something rare? And also do you do inscriptions?"  
  
The woman thought about it for awhile before saying yes. "I do believe we do. And yes, we do, do inscriptions. But please keep it less then 12 letter ma'am?" The lady went into the backroom. Buffy had to only wait for a short time before she returned. The older woman pulled out a lighter from a white box filled with soft cotton. Buffy removed the metal piece out of its home.   
  
"Its perfect!" It was a small piece. Black and blue fire covered the tips of the sides.   
  
The woman frowned before taking it back from the blonde. "This is our last one, so it will be costly."  
  
Buffy shrugged. She had money. "How much? Oh! And plus the carvings."  
  
"Depends on what you want carved in it dear." She smiled. Again.  
  
"Hmm...William."  
  
"Fine name indeed." The woman pressed some buttons on the register, and the total showed up for Buffy to see.  
  
" $64.28" the lady had read out loud. Buffy grinned like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.   
  
"Perfect! When can I come by and get it?"  
  
"In about 30-45 minutes?" Buffy said her thank you and sprinted out the door. Buffy walked quickly into another store, desperate not to be seen by anyone she knew. She walked into the strange store hit by the strong cool air from the nearby AC. She was so fascinated by the items, she didn't see the owner of the store walk up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and just on instinct turned around, fists up. He jumped back a little shocked, then shook it off and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello my name is Jonathan. Welcome to 'Sex and Kinky Playthings' Are you looking for something in particular?"  
  
Buffy was embarrassed she started to mumble. "I-I'm looking for something my boyfriend would find funny yet fun. You know-" she started to laugh a little "Christmas is around the corner and all that."  
  
"Hmm...I've got just the thing. Imagine the look on his face when you buy him handcuffs?"  
  
"Uh...We're not, umm...I don't think...Are you sure he'd?...I'll take it!" He rang it up, and gave Buffy a spare key. Buffy rushed out. Not wanting to go back anytime soon.  
  
"They had what?!" Willow yelled out in shock spitting coffee out all over the table. Buffy quickly put her finger to her mouth saying to be quiet. Cordelia, Anya, and Willow were sitting on a table inside of Starbucks listening to Buffy's recent adventure.   
  
"They had vibrators! That were in the shape of dolphins. It was so weird. And freaky!"   
  
Anya shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"No its not freaky. Me and Xander go in there all the time. Its quite interesting. Also Jonathan gives us discounts for coming in there all the time. Like one time Xander bought me a vibrator and we played with it for -"  
  
"Thanks Anya, for that wonderful but horrifying image, but we should really get going." Buffy interjected  
  
"As much as we -all- want to hear these fascinating mmm, sex games you play.."  
  
"Oh! So you do like them? Xander said no one cared...I guess he was wrong." Anya smiled brightly. Buffy looked towards Willow and Cordelia for help but they just smiled and continued to sip their coffee.   
  
Cordelia slurped her last sip loudly and asked "So what's in the white box?"  
  
Buffy was glad to show them. She pulled out the box she had received earlier and opened it, unveiling a beautiful shiny and new lighter with the name 'William' in calligraphy writing engraved in it. Also a card that said "For My William. With Love Buffy." The three girls cooed.   
  
"Aww...He's gonna love it!"  
  
"Oh my God!...She's gonna love it!" Xander, Oz, Devon, and Warren awed in fascination as Spike pulled out a silver chain with the name ~Buffy~ in cursive font completely carved out of diamonds. He gently placed it into the wooden box which would be carrying the delicate item.   
  
"How the hell did you afford that?!" Warren almost choked at the price earlier when Spike said it cost $1,500 dollars.  
  
"Wha'? Oh. Pocket money from home." He laughed. "Don't worry guys! Heh- I'm loaded..."  
  
He had explained that he'd been doing jobs after school and in between time he had spared. Money to spare for a special occasion such as this one.   
  
"I also got this. But not for Christmas, but when its the right time."  
  
The four spectators looked at him, a little lost.  
  
"Whatcha get her Spike?" Warren, the newest member of their crew asked, curiosity in his voice. Spike smiled, flashing them his pearl white teeth. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it.   
  
"Spike...Are you sure she's the one?" Devon asked uncertain. "I mean she is a great girl and all but is she the one for you?"  
  
"Of course she is mate. Just need to pick the right time." Devon nodded eyes still glued to the piece in the box.   
  
Everyone gathered around the Summer's Christmas tree in the living room after having the Christmas dinner that Joyce had prepared for them. Buffy was sitting in Spike's lap, Willow and Oz holding hands on the floor, Cordelia and Warren sitting on two stools closely, Devon had his arm wrapped around Billy on the couch, and Joyce was sitting next to the tree looking at all the friends who were happily enjoying their Christmas. Buffy started to jump up and down, while still in Spikes lap "C'mon lets open prezzies!" causing Spike to make hurting noises. She said sorry and they made up with a kiss. Joyce smiled at the sight of her daughter finally really happy with her boyfriend and took the first present out from under the tree.   
  
"This one is for Willow" she softly but sternly called out. She passed it to her. Willow like a beast opened it and a small smile fell onto her face. It was a little stuffed white bear, and on its shirt said i'To My Willow...I will always love you, ~Oz'/i and followed by that was a clear blue topaz, set beautifully crafted in sterling silver earrings with graceful X motifs and traditional post backs. She kissed her boyfriend lightly and said thank you over and over. Time went by quickly it seemed. Oz had received a silver watch from Willow, Cordelia whispered in Warren's ear that he'd get his gift later on tonight, Cordelia received a gold chained necklace with a gold heart in the middle by Warren, Anya and Xander exchanged sex toys which everyone silently giggled about, Joyce received a $100 gift certificate from Buffy as well as a picture with the two of them from a trip to Mexico not to long ago, inside a beautifully hand made wooden frame Buffy had bought earlier that week. Devon gave Billy a new pair of pants while Billy gave Devon a few new shirts. There were only two presents left. Buffy and Spikes. Spike placed the gift he received from Buffy on his lap and slowly opened it. Buffy rolled her eyes telling him to go a little faster. Spike opened the box to see a metal lighter with the name William carved in it. He held it up to him as if it were the most expensive piece of treasure ever.   
  
"Its beautiful Buffy" he said quietly, his fingers roaming over the cool metal and fine carvings. "Thank you."   
  
He held it in his hands for a little longer before placing it down on the table. He saw that there was another package in the bag but Buffy looked towards her mom and told Spike to open it later. Spike chuckled and placed his gift bag down. Joyce passed over Buffy's gift. Everyone was excited. No one more excited then Buffy. She ripped through the paper to reveal a wooden box. Now, she took her time. When she opened it she screamed.  
  
"What? Its not nice Buffy luv?" Spike looked horribly worried and Buffy planted her lips on his, cupping his face in her tiny palms.   
  
"Well then. I'll take that as a you like it?" Buffy quickly nodded her head and brought her attention back to her gift.   
  
"Well?" Her mom was now curious as to what made her daughter scream- "Wow."   
  
She couldn't breathe when her daughter lifted it out of its carrier. Buffy was almost in tears when she asked Spike to put it on. He obliged and he placed it on her neck.   
  
"Oh my God Buffy it's beautiful!" Cordelia was jealous, but was happy for her friend. After a few minutes of collecting all the rubbish, the friends shared their stories and fun times of the year before Joyce said she was calling it a night. The teenagers watched the older woman pick up her gifts and away to her room. Not long after that the couples thought it would be better to go home as well. Buffy and Spike hand in hand rushed up into Buffy's room and onto Buffy's bed. Spike lifted the handcuffs and grinned devilishly, Buffy's way.  
  
"My, my pet. Didn't know you liked it kinky..."  
  
"I didn't know either..."  
  
The two spent the whole night together in peaceful and loudly made bliss.  
  
~~~The Last Week...an Engagement...and a Dreadful Goodbye~~~  
  
  
  
The year had gone by quickly for the two blondes. New Years, Valentines, all passed. They shared wonderful times together making sweet love to each other, dancing, talking. Never had Buffy met a man this wonderful before in her life. She shared with him secrets she would never tell her mother, nor her friends. Secrets she just kept bottled up inside of her.   
  
He felt the same way about her as well. He never opened up any of his feelings to anyone. Not his da, his mum, not Dru, not even his best mate. *Jason! Oh my God I didn't call him...Best be letting him know how've been doin'*  
  
Now they had only 1 more week to spend together before he had to leave to go back to his homeland England.  
  
Spike got up from watching TV when his new favorite show 'Passions' finished and went into the kitchen where Buffy was eating chocolate ice-cream out of the box.   
  
"Buffy, we all eat out of there you know?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow, questioning his authority "And?"  
  
Spike groaned and turned to the phone on the counter.  
  
"Who ya callin baby?"  
  
"My friend- Jason." Buffy mouthed and 'Oh...' and went back to eating.  
  
Jason picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Eh Jason!"  
  
"Spike? Why you little prick! You haven't been callin me and tellin me whats the up!"  
  
"Ok ok...Well you see Dru came back."  
  
"So your back with her now?"  
  
"Oh bollucks no!" Spike turned to Buffy and Buffy opened her mouth to reveal a bunch of melted chocolate cream in her mouth.  
  
"I fell for someone much more...exciting."  
  
"Oh, what's her name, the American girl- Buffy! Yea, that's her name. So what's she like?"  
  
"What's she like? She sets my heart ablaze, and now I'm dazed by her beautiful smile and glossy lips, her eyes of sparkling hazel and her swaying hips. Her curves would make any man weak in the knees...any man mate! Including me! I look into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. But it seems like she just looks through me and can see my inner soul. I try and put myself in comparison, but she's an angel, too good for me. I see her, I kiss her, she leaves me breathless. I find myself asking did I die and go to heaven because what did I do to deserve a pretty lil' thing like 'er."  
  
"Woah...calm down Mr. Poet."  
  
Buffy was stunned. He just wrote a poem at the top of his head. And it was so beautiful. It was about her. She put down the half empty carton of ice-cream and gracefully walked over to Spike and wrapper her arms around him. In his ear she whispered "Hang up Spikey...We have...things to do." Spike looked down at this girl. His girl.   
  
"S'rry pet. I'm catching up if its alright with you? Maybe in a few minutes?"  
  
She looked hurt. But then she smiled which made Spike shiver. She was up to something. She snatched the phone out of his hands.  
  
"Eh!"   
  
"Shh Spikey!"  
  
"Hello? This is Buffy and this is?"  
  
"Jason. So your the girl who has my best mate turnin' into a nancy boy?" They both giggled.  
  
"Yup! And proud of it! Hehe...Listen, could Spike call you later, we have some very much needed sex to do, but if you wanna talk with him, I can wait."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yea. I'm real horny and I don't like to be kept waiting and-" Spike snatched the phone from Buffy.   
  
"Hey! I was just having some fun."   
  
Spike smiled "I know pet" Spike twirled Buffy and slapped her on the ass,   
  
"Now go get into something more comfortable and I'll be there in a minute luv." Buffy kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"'Ello?"  
  
"Spike...I like her already."  
  
"Shut up...anyway, I want you to let you know...." Spike didn't continue.  
  
"Let me know what Spike? ... Spike?"  
  
"Wha'...Oh. I'm gonna pop the question."  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Buffy to marry me tonight mate!"  
  
"Uh...Spike. Are you sure? I mean, you are coming back this weekend."  
  
"Yea, but I'm coming right back here Jase. I'm gonna tell da' and I'm going to go to University here. With Buffy."  
  
"Eh! What about me?!"  
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Will I still be your best man at the weddin at least?" Spike didn't know the answer to this one...over the year, he had made friends with Xander and he liked the bloke but-  
  
"Of course. Your my number 1 friend. Always ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh...So when's the wedding goin' be?"  
  
"I don't know. She still needs to say yes."  
  
"You think she will?"  
  
"She'd better." Spike let out a uneasy laugh.  
  
"Well fine Spike. Glad everything is great with ya' now get a go on, no need to keep your woman waiting." They both hung up and Spike jogged up the stairs, and into Buffy's room. Inside was the great treasure. Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy pulled up the covers to cover her naked self as she sat up in her bed, and cuddled next to Spike.   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. You know that. And even when I'm feeling sad or whatever, you always make me feel better. Even for a little while."  
  
"Uh...pet I don't call 5 hours straight a little while."  
  
"Heh...Ok for a long while. And even after, you make me feel special and wanted. I love you William."  
  
"Don't call me that Slayer." Spike cocked his head, and leaned down to kiss Buffy again. He pushed her away.  
  
"Wha's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just you need to get dressed. Wear something warm. I'm taking you out tonight for a night you won't forget." Before she could say anything, he jumped out and walked butt-naked into his room.  
  
"What?" Buffy got out of bed too and went over to her closet to get dressed.  
  
Angel looked at his watch. The green digits read 7:32P. Angel slumped down on the stool and slugged down another gulp of his drink for the ninth time that night. He was frequently drowning out his troubles. He called for the bartender.   
  
"Who does that bitch think she is? Leaving me..."  
  
"Listen buddy, I don't have time to listen to poor sulking bastards. I have people to serve." The bartender walked away and Angel was alone. Again. He starting to talk with himself.   
  
"Its her fault she got knocked up. If she didn't I wouldn't have left her , so then Cordelia and me would never have happened, and Dru wouldn't have left me."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Drucilla. Where're you going?"  
  
"Angel...I can't stay 'ere my prince. I have to be with a man. A real man. I have to be with him. But that stupid slut had to make my Spike away from me...Ohh poor Spike...Goodbye Angel."  
  
***End-FlashBack***  
  
"Yea. Its her fault. EVERYTHING is her fault. That bitch will pay. Tonight!" Angel gulped down his last bit of beer and left, walking very unsteadily to his condo to get the one thing he needed to make sure that Buffy would pay for what she's done to him.  
  
"Is this casual enough Spike?" Spike looked up from the ground to take a look at Buffy.   
  
"Yes Buffy. You look beautiful." His eyes eyed Buffy head to toe. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a dark blue top her mother had gotten her for her birthday last year.   
  
"So? Where is this place your taking me?" Spike told her it was a secret. Buffy tried persuading her boyfriend as they both got into her car. Spike of course was driving.  
  
Angel watched as the blondes pulled out of Buffy's driveway. Laughing and giggling. He started up his own engine and unsuspectingly he followed them.   
  
"Oh my God Spike!" Buffy looked at the sight in front of her. Spike had taken her to the beach, and she assumed that he had set up just a little while ago while she was getting ready. There on the soft sand was a white blanket with a basket lying in the center and pink candles on a little stool nearby, illuminated the dark.   
  
"Spike, did you do all this?" Spike a little taken aback from the effect it had on Buffy, shyly nodded his head. Buffy ran to her lover's side, and hugged him tightly.   
  
"C'mon lets go!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to the little private picnic he had prepared for her. Completely excluded from everyone else, just the two of them. She loved it! No one ever did anything like this to her before...She was being spoiled, and she didn't mind at all. Buffy lifted the top off of the basket.   
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Heh- yea. It was the first meal we had together remember pet?"  
  
"Yes I do" She grinned sheepishly. She began to dig in the basket again. *Wonder what else is in here* She pulled out two strawberries, two sodas and some chocolate. She yanked out the box of chocolate.  
  
"Oohh! Chocolatey-goodness!" Spike took the box out of hands and opened it for her. He took out the first chocolate, and slowly and seductively placed it in her mouth.   
  
"Mmm...Spike I-"  
  
"Shh luv" Spike took a deep breath and reached into his leather jacket's pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and Buffy gasped. *Is he going to...he is! He is!*  
  
"Buffy. I know we've only known each other for a little while and- but you've changed my life. Your so special to me Buffy. Your smart, witty, bloody beautiful...your all I ever wanted in a woman and more" Spike opened the box slowly, and Buffy felt as if she were going to faint. There in front of her was a ring. Not just any ring but a gold band coated with six diamonds on the outer top part and in the center of it was a huge circle cut diamond, sparkling in the candle light around her.   
  
"Buffy-" he continued "Say yes, and make me the happiest man alive."   
  
"Spike- Of course its yes!" Both overjoyed leaped into each other's arms and passionately, not just lust or desire, but full of love, kissed each other beneath the moon. Buffy pulled back reluctantly and talked smiling but full of seriousness in her tone.  
  
"What kind of invitations do you want? Do you want to be William Marsters, or just Spike-cause you use that name and it's gonna look majorly weird."  
  
"As in Buffy- gives it that sense of beauty and class?"  
  
"What's wrong with -my- name. My mom gave it to me."  
  
"Oh yea, your mum's reaaaaaaly smart."  
  
Buffy whined. "Don't you dare start up on my mother."  
  
"Oh cor pet I thought we were having fun..."  
  
"We were...we are..." Buffy pulled him down into another one of their kiss fests.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Spike pulled back from Buffy and looked up, to see a dark haired man. Angel.  
  
"Eh mate. What're you doing here? This here is a secluded time for me an' ma girl...so if you'll excuse-"  
  
"Shut up!" Angel hissed and turned his attention to the beautiful blonde beside Spike.  
  
"Buffy. Its your fault! Your fault you got knocked up! Your fault Cordelia left me. And you being the total whore you are, had to steal Spike away from Dru, and make her leave me!"  
  
"What are you tal-"  
  
"No interruptions missy!" Angel started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"The blokes clearly dunk Buffy." Spike whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
"Angel maybe we should take you home? Your drunk and-"  
  
"I am not drunk! I drove here ma'self I can drive home ma'self too!" Angel pulled out his gun and Buffy gasped.   
  
"Angel. We can talk about-"  
  
"NO! I'm fucken' through talkin'! YOUR going to listen. If you don't come with me now, I'll kill you."  
  
"Mate, put it down...this is stupid."  
  
"You wanna know what's stupid? Buffy thinking she's in love with you. She's just warped. She's under pressure. She doesn't love you. She can't love."  
  
"Hey! Standing right here Angel!"   
  
Angel sighed "You shouldn't be standing darling." Angel pulled the trigger. Spike pushed Buffy down, and interfered, taking the bullet from Angel into his chest.  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy crawled over to him. Blood pouring out of the wound.  
  
"If you love each other, you die together." Angel raised the gun to Buffy's head.  
  
Angel was two millimeters of a second pulling that trigger, when something knocked him down. As well as the gun in his hand.   
  
It was Xander!   
  
Anya, running behind him in nothing but a wrap-around skirt and her bra.   
  
"What happened?" Anya looked down at the badly injured Spike.   
  
"Anya! Call the ambulance! Hurry up!!!" Anya frantically dug inside her purse she was holding and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
Buffy cradled Spike in her arms. Only a few moments ago they were happy and- now?  
  
"Please...no, No! Spike? C'mon...you're gonna make it ok? Your gonna make it."  
  
Spike opened his eyes slowly and started to tear. 'Buffy. I-I love you. I will always love you pet. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I said I was gonna be there for you always and-"  
  
"No Spike! Your gonna make it...you're gonna be there for me just like I'll always be there for you..."  
  
"You have to keep on living...I know it's hard pet, but life's unfair. You have to keep on living- for me. Live for me."  
  
"Spike." Buffy's tears started to pour out...  
  
"Don't cry pet." Spike brought his hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I love you Spike. You can't leave! Don't leave me Spike."  
  
"S'rry pet...Sorry we had to leave like this..." Spike pushed himself up with his remaining strength for one more kiss...  
  
William Marsters. Time of death: 9:03PM. May24th, 1997.   
  
Buffy stood by her friends and the many who came from England. She watched as Xander, Devon, Jason, and his dad slowly lower Spike's coffin into the deep hole in the ground. Not trying to cry the whole entire ceremony, she kept thinking about the memories Spike had left with her.   
  
*The first time she had seen him at the airport.  
  
*Their dance at the Bronze  
  
*The first time they made love- on Christmas night.  
  
*Their picnic on the beach  
  
*His proposal.....  
  
Buffy looked down at the ring on her finger. She swore she would never take it off. The ring occupied the pointer finger on her left hand. *I'll never forget you Spike.* Buffy looked up at the sky knowing Spike was in a happier place. *We'll be together someday soon...*  
  
Buffy took one more glance at the headstone.  
  
William 'Spike' Marsters.  
  
1982-1998  
  
A beloved friend and lover.  
  
"A Model Citizen"  
  
May you rest in peace.  
  
Buffy head held high, walked away. It started to rain and she let go of her tears..........  
  
~~~Epilogue~~~  
  
Buffy stood by her friends on graduation day. Not smiling, not happy. It didn't feel right. She only wished that Spike was up here with her. After graduation Mr. Caleb- the counselor, Merrick- who was taking notes for the first 3 weeks, Andrew, Mr. Snyder and Mr. Moore- the counselor from Spike's school congratulated her on making it. They were the one's who matched Spike and Buffy up for this program. Both Buffy and Spike's grades were raising by the end of the year. A little. And their friendship and social life had increased better with them together. The men said their sorry's for what she had recently lost. Buffy put her head down and let go a tear.  
  
*****Those days of love are gone,  
  
Our time is through,  
  
Still I born on and on,  
  
All of my life,  
  
Only for you...  
  
From now until forever,  
  
And ever, my darling,  
  
Forever,  
  
You will always be the only one...  
  
You will always be the only one...*****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I've been getting some e-mails asking "YOU KILLED SPIKE! YOU BITCH! WHY?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Well I didn't want to. I am more the sort that is "NEEDS-to-have-a-happy-ending-Spuffy-story" fan. I realized though that many people write happy ending stories, which I don't mind at all, but where is all the tragic? The drama?   
  
~I didn't enjoy Spike dying at the end of Season 7...But I liked Season 7 none the less. It had drama, angst, tragedy, realization, sacrificing, love, denial, pain...It had what we feel in real life today.  
  
~On the bright side...If you want to read some HAPPY SPUFFY, I wrote "One Sweet Day" and "Truth Be Told" ... Their very Spuffy-licious!!!  
  
Again, sorry about the ending again, but I told you guys there would be a twist! Not a happy one I admit, but a twist...If you want to end it some other way, e-mail me and if the idea is good enough, I'll write an alternate ending, and give you credit for giving the idea.   
  
[ ALSO!!! The lyrics at the end were written by: Mariah Carey ]  
  
Thank you for reading...  
  
.:sarah:.   
  
p.s.- sorrie that its all in one chapter. i dont know how to make it into individual chapters so i guess this'll have to do. sorrie...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
